Vivencias de Alemania
by KokoroDoki
Summary: Es mi visión sobre el pasado de Albert Heinrich, en una infancia que debió transcurrir durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial justamente en Berlín, Alemania.
1. Sumision

**Disclaimer**.- _Absolutamente nada relacionado con Cyborg 009 me pertenece._

_Si fuera mío, Francoise ya estuviese esperando su tercer hijo con Joe su esposo JEJEJE!_

_Drabble es una historia de 100 palabras. Ahora nosé si eso incluye el título XD, hizo lo que mejor pude... Deseo que les guste :) Todavía estoy aprendiendo._

* * *

**Sumisión (Septiembre 1939)**

Jugaba en la calle cuando los soldados sometieron el vecindario. A sus nueve años, estaba congelándose de miedo cuando un hombre cargando un revolver lo mira apáticamente y sonríe; acercándose malintencionadamente preparando el gatillo.

Albert entra en pánico aunque sabe que el ataque es contra Joshua. Asiéndolo del banderín con la estrella de David, quiere salvarlo llevándoselo lejos.

Un salvaje estruendo…

… Apenas pudo gritar. Dolido no quiso voltear.

Sumido con la cabeza agachada, una mano firme oliendo a pólvora limpia suavemente la sangre de sus cabellos plateados. Levantando la mirada, aquel ejecutor todavía le sonreía entrecerrando unos ojos cristalinos.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Bueno como ya escribi en el summary, este trabajo se basa en quecreo quela infancia de Albert transcurrió durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial justamente en Berlín, Alemania. Lo que significa que es el único Cyborg que vivió todo el conflicto bélico más grande de la humanidad. A diferencia de Ivan, que vivía a salvo en los laboratorios de Fantasma Negro, de Francoise que nació en París, Francia cerca de 1942 (aunque ella es con la que guarda más similitud) y sobretodo Jet, que vivió en New York, Estados Unidos y ese país nunca fue atacado. El resto de lo Cyborg como bien se sabe, nació después de los años cincuenta._

**_20/12/05_**

_**NT**: Lo reedite por que ya me dijeron que no lo deje muy claro XD je,je,je... Y pos si, esta era la verdadera idea que quería transmitir._

_Que tengan un buen día!_


	2. Compasion

**Disclaimer**.- Absolutamente nada relacionado con Cyborg 009 me pertenece.

Si fuera mío, Francoise ya estuviese esperando su tercer hijo con Joe su esposo JEJEJE!

_Drabble es una historia de 100 palabras. Ahora nosé si eso incluye el título XD, hizo lo que mejor pude... Deseo que les guste :) Todavía estoy aprendiendo._

**

* * *

**

Compasión (Septiembre 1945)

Resignado miembro del Escuadrón Juvenil de las Potencias del Eje; asistente personal del temible Teniente de porte aristocrático.

Exhausto, añora el final de la guerra esperando afuera de la Sala de Reuniones. Escucha insultos, gritos, repetidos disparos atravesando las paredes. Inmediatamente distingue dos sospechosos Sargentos, que heridos gravemente se retiran apresurados.

Solícito, Albert se adentra en la sala y atestiguando los cadáveres, escucha su nombre acentuado suavemente. Desde su asiento, un agonizante con el cuello destrozado lo contempla agradado, sujetando un revolver caliente, oprimiéndose el cuello, sonriéndole deslumbrado escurriendo hilos de sangre.

Compasivo, acaricia aquella temeraria mirada cristalina despidiéndose sutilmente.

* * *

Hola!

Muchas gracias a Madame Juster y a Kida Luna por sus comentarios. Porque sin estas valiosas críticas nunca sabría si el barco va navegando bien. Muchas gracias otra vez.

Este Drabble se me ocurrió porque salvo Jet, Francoise, Ivan, G. Junior (lo deduzco pues es nativo americano y las tribus manejan bien el concepto de familia) todos los demás me parece que fueron huérfanos: Joe (éste esta comprobado :P), Albert, Pyunma… De Great Britain y Chan Changku nose donde ponerlos XD JE,JE,JE!

Por eso me arriesgo a pensar que un chico alemán creciendo en medio del conflicto, sin nadie que cuide de el, se convirtiera en miembro del Escuadrón Juvenil (me parece que así iba el nombre y muchos jóvenes terminaron ahí, de hecho existe alguien muy famoso que se desempeño en eso). Además, Albert tiene mucho sentido de las batallas y es un excelente estratega (aunque se diga que nunca fue un combatiente profesional), de alguna parte debió aprenderlo y parece razonable que lo haya aprendido sí estuvo sumergido en ese ambiente, porque no más manejando un camión no me hago a la idea ;)

Hasta Pronto!


End file.
